The present invention relates to a modular construction element and, more particularly, to a flat construction element for use in making furniture or artistic sculptures.
Flat, modular elements have long been used in making children's toys and such elements are often made of thin, flexible materials which are deformable. Furthermore, such elements sometimes have straight sides which do not combine together to form a plurality of curved lines and surfaces which give an artistic appearance and functional advantage.
The advantage of a modular construction for furniture is that the elements may be shipped flat in disassembled form to the end user, who can then simply fit them together to create a piece of furniture. If the elements are designed to be combined in a plurality of different modes the end user has the option of creating different artistic effects as well as different furniture forms. One problem in all such modular furniture constructions is in achieving a sturdy assembled structure with elements which can be both easily assembled and disassembled.